PRO-MI-SE
by camellia convallis
Summary: [AkaKuro] Mereka semua terikat dalam suatu perjanjian untuk melindungi 'Sang Cermin' beserta rahasia besarnya. / Chapter 4 : Piece of Hope published! / Didedikasikan untuk May Angelf
1. Chapter 1 : Protect

_PRO-MI-SE_

 _Kuroko no Basuke / Kuroko's Basketball belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

 _OOC, AR, plot hole, failed supranatural, miss EyD/EBI, typo(s) and misstypo(s), Childhood!MidorimaKuroko, AkaKuro and another slight pairing(s) will appear_

[ **Perhatian!** Untuk _ending_ , saya akan membuat variasi _ending_ alias _ending_ lebih dari satu karena kebingungan antara mana _ending_ yang saya harus pilih. Yah, saya labil gitu(?). _Fic_ ini didedikasikan untuk **May Angelf** karena terlibat dalam barter _request fic_ ]

* * *

"Sebaiknya kau minum, Kuroko. Aku hanya tak ingin kau mengalami dehidrasi- _nanodayo_."

"Tanpa kauperingatkan, aku tahu itu, Midorima- _kun_."

Kuroko Tetsuya mengambil botol air minum yang sebelumnya berada dalam tas. Tutup botol itu dibuka, kemudian Kuroko segera meneguk seperlima air putih, dan menutupnya kembali. Pemilik botol air minum tersebut memilih untuk meletakkannya di atas meja daripada memasukkannya kembali ke dalam tas.

"Aku sudah minum. Lebih baik Midorima- _kun_ segera ke lapangan sebelum dimarahi," ujar Kuroko tidak bermaksud untuk mengusir sahabat satu-satunya.

"Jika asmamu kambuh, segera pakai _Ventolin_. Apabila asam lambungmu naik, jangan pikirkan apa-apa dan segera makan. Kalau merasa tidak enak badan, carilah seseorang di sekitarmu untuk dimintai bantuan menemanimu ke klinik sekolah dan jangan pernah untuk ke lapangan mencariku. Bukannya aku tak mau menolongmu, dari kelas kita menuju lapangan sangat jauh. Bila mengalami hemoptisis, bilang padaku. Fisikmu sangat lemah- _nanodayo_." Midorima menjelaskan tanpa melupakan aksen khususnya di akhir kalimat. Pengetahuannya tentang kesehatan lumayan luas, karena cita-citanya sebagai dokter membuatnya harus tahu banyak mengenai hal-hal tersebut.

"Midorima- _kun_ sudah seperti nenekku. Dan aku tahu itu. " Kuroko merasa kesal di balik wajah datarnya. Memangnya dia anak kecil? Dia yang paling tahu tentang kondisi tubuhnya, dan paling tidak dia sudah tahu cara menangani penyakitnya jika kambuh.

"Aku peduli padamu, dan ingin melindungimu, Tetsuya."

Nah, kalau sahabat sejak kecilnya ini sudah memanggil nama kecilnya, itu berarti keseriusan remaja berambut hijau itu meningkat dua kali lipat. Bila sudah begini, Kuroko tidak bisa mengomeli Midorima kalau dia itu sedikit overprotektif. Lagipula, jika dipikir-pikir, Midorima melakukan semua ini untuk kebaikannya juga, bukan?

Kuroko memang dekat dengan Midorima. Sejak kecil, Midorima dan adiknya sudah ditinggal pergi oleh kedua orangtuanya yang disebabkan kecelakaan kereta saat masih kecil, kemudian mereka diadopsi oleh keluarga Kuroko. Adik Midorima menyusul kedua orangtuanya karena komplikasi ISK yang merusak kedua ginjalnya sehari setelah Midorima memasuki SD. Midorima bahkan tidak tahu kalau adiknya sudah mengidapnya sejak kecil dan sudah terlambat untuk ditangani, itu pun diberitahu nenek Kuroko saat dia menginjak kelas enam. Dan karenanya, Midorima benar-benar peduli pada seseorang yang mengidap penyakit serius seperti Kuroko.

Hanya Kuroko Tetsuya yang tahu satu rahasia Midorima. Satu hal yang tidak dimiliki oleh manusia lain pada umumnya.

"Terima kasih atas semuanya, Midorima- _kun_."

Midorima tampak tidak peduli dengan perkataan Kuroko. Telunjuknya menaikkan kacamata yang sebenarnya tidak turun. "Tidak masalah. Aku pergi dulu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jika kesulitan mengerjakan tugas pengganti praktek, kau bisa meminta bantuanku- _nanodayo_."

Kumpulan kertas yang telah dikokot itu dipegang oleh Kuroko. "Akan kuingat itu."

* * *

Sesuai dengan pesan Midorima, Kuroko berhenti mengerjakan soal yang tinggal sebutir saat gastritisnya muncul dan menghancurkan konsentrasinya.

Pemuda berambut biru muda itu merintih pelan, menahan rasa sakit di perutnya yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Sebelum benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran, Kuroko menyilang asal soal terakhir dan membiarkannya di atas mejanya sesuai amanat guru olahraga. Tadi pagi, memang Kuroko sedikit makan karena sedang tidak nafsu, bahkan Kuroko tetap tidak makan meski sudah dimarahi Midorima. Dan Kuroko lupa membawa roti melon di atas meja makan saat ingin pergi sekolah.

Bagus sekali.

Kuroko meneguk air minumnya sampai habis. Rasa sakit di perutnya tetap saja menyiksa meski sedikit berkurang. Mengingat pesan Midorima yang lain, Kuroko berjalan tertatih-tatih ke depan kelas, melihat sekeliling untuk mencari seseorang yang bisa dimintai bantuan. Tapi siapa yang berkeliaran di jam pelajaran begini? Bel istirahat akan berbunyi sejam lagi, dan mustahil Kuroko bisa bertahan selama itu.

Bagaimana ini? Sesuai dugaan, tidak ada satu pun yang berada di luar kelas selain Kuroko sendiri. Tubuh Kuroko melemas dengan sendirinya.

"Midorima ... – _kun_."

Pandangan Kuroko mengabur, kemudian Kuroko jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Sepasang netra safir membuka perlahan. Yang pertama kali Kuroko lihat adalah seseorang berambut merah. Kuroko mengerjap beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya dapat melihat sosok itu dengan jelas. Organ penciuman luarnya menangkap bau yang sangat menyengat. Ukh, Kuroko tidak dapat menahannya.

Tunggu, sepertinya Kuroko tahu orang ini. Dia adalah ketua OSIS yang baru dipilih beberapa bulan yang lalu, juga Kuroko pernah melihatnya mengobrol dengan Midorima saat Kuroko menemani Midorima mengikuti ekskul basket untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya. Orang ini sering disebut-sebut sebagai juara _shogi_ nasional tiga tahun berturut-turut. Kalau tidak salah, namanya ...

"Akashi ... Seijuurou?" gumam Kuroko.

"Kau tahu namaku, Kuroko Tetsuya?" Lelaki ber- _name tag_ Akashi Seijuurou itu tersenyum, namun Kuroko mengira itu adalah seringaian. "Agar lebih sopan, biar kuperkenalkan ulang diriku. Namaku Akashi Seijuurou, dari kelas 3-A. Salam kenal, Kuroko."

Ah ... anak kelas 3-A ya ... sebetulnya Kuroko tidak begitu heran. Dengan melihat prestasinya saja, Kuroko sudah tahu.

Setiap tingkatan kelas dibagi menjadi tiga kelas sesuai dengan nilai akademik siswa. Kuroko dan Midorima menempati kelas 3-C, sekelas tiga tahun berturut-turut. Kelas C merupakan kelas berisikan siswa-siswa berandalan, tidak pintar, dan segala yang bersifat negatif. Kuroko bisa saja memasuki kelas B jika saja dia tidak sakit seperti ini sejak masuk SMP, dan Midorima selalu memperburuk nilainya sendiri pada setiap ulangan agar tetap sekelas dengan Kuroko. Dan sebetulnya, Kuroko merasa bersalah pada Midorima. Sahabatnya itu seharusnya mendapatkan kursi di kelas A.

Akan tetapi, Kuroko tidak merasa kelas C adalah kelas yang buruk. Ada Aomine Daiki dan Kise Ryouta sang model majalah yang benar-benar baik. Keduanya selalu membujuknya untuk ikut masuk ekskul basket bersama mereka, bahkan mereka juga membawa nama Midorima. Tentu saja ditolak mentah-mentah oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Bumi pada Kuroko Tetsuya, Bumi pada Kuroko Tetsuya. Apa kau mendengarkanku?"

Suara Akashi menginterupsi pikiran Kuroko yang melayang ke mana-mana. "Ah, maafkan aku, Akashi- _san_."

Akashi tersenyum, lagi. "Kumaafkan asal kau mengubah panggilanmu padaku."

"Akashi- _kun_...?" Keraguan tersirat dalam nada bicara Kuroko.

"Begitu lebih baik." Akashi berjalan mengelilingi klinik sekolah yang hanya diisi oleh mereka berdua. "Akan kujelaskan ulang apa yang kukatakan tadi. Aku menemukanmu pingsan di depan kelas 3-C, sepertinya kelasmu. Aku mengetahuimu sebagai sahabat Midorima sejak kecil, Midorima yang menceritakannya saat aku menanyakannya. Tidak ada yang boleh masuk ke dalam gedung olahraga basket kecuali anggota ekskul."

Mendengar kalimat terakhir Akashi, Kuroko buru-buru berujar, "Maafkan aku, Akashi- _kun_."

"Pengecualian untukmu, Kuroko. Tidak masalah," balas Akashi. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Kuroko. "Kau merasakan sakit yang sangat hebat, ya? Pasti kau menderita tadi."

Kuroko langsung menyentuh perutnya dengan tangan yang bebas. Ah ya, tadi asam lambungnya naik, dan tunggu! Ke mana perginya rasa sakit itu? Mengapa hilang begitu saja? Seharusnya, gastritisnya tidak akan mereda dengan sendirinya sebelum makan, dan Kuroko yakin dia belum mengonsumsi apa-apa.

Melihat wajah Kuroko yang berubah, Akashi terkekeh. "Ada apa denganmu, Kuroko?"

"Apa ... aku sudah makan selama aku pingsan, Akashi- _kun_?" tanya Kuroko.

"Seseorang tidak bisa makan saat tidak sadarkan diri kecuali melalui injeksi. Mustahil kau makan, Kuroko," jawab Akashi.

Benar juga. Lalu ... bagaimana bisa?

Ah, Kuroko tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Aroma menyengat ini menyiksa penciumannya!

Napas Kuroko yang sebenarnya sedari tadi terputus-putus kini terasa berat. Setiap kali Kuroko bernapas, suara napasnya berbunyi keras dan tinggi. Asma Kuroko kambuh, dan diperparah dengan Kuroko yang panik karena _inhaler_ -nya tertinggal di kelas. Sepertinya bau yang menyengat itu berasal dari cat dinding klinik sekolah yang mungkin baru selesai dicat ulang.

Genggaman Akashi di tangan Kuroko semakin kuat. Akashi memejamkan matanya, dan napas Kuroko tidak lagi sesak tepat saat Akashi membuka matanya. Kuroko bisa bernapas normal.

"Kau sudah sehat, Kuroko."

Nah, sepertinya Kuroko sudah tahu bagaimana bisa rasa sakitnya menghilang begitu cepat, meski Kuroko tidak dapat menerimanya dengan akal sehat.

* * *

 _to be continued_

* * *

 **A/N** :

Maaf terkesan terburu-buru! Maafkan saya! Dan ini penjelasan hal-hal medis apabila tidak tahu.

\- _Ventolin_ adalah merek _inhaler_. Mengandung _Salbutamol_ dan bebas CFC. Butuh resep dokter untuk mendapatkan obat ini karena termasuk obat keras.

\- ISK merupakan singkatan dari Infeksi Saluran Kemih. Penanganan yang terlambat dapat menyebabkan komplikasi yang bisa merusak ginjal dan mengakibatkan timbulnya sepsis (peradangan seluruh tubuh dikarenakan infeksi)

\- Gastritis merupakan penyakit asam lambung naik. Biasa disebabkan karena terlambat makan, mengonsumsi makanan yang pedas atau asam, dan banyak pikiran atau mengalami stres. Makanya Midorima menyarankan Kuroko untuk tidak berpikir apa-apa. Biasanya hilang kalau sudah makan.

\- Untuk asma, napas berbunyi saat kumat. Kalau saya tidak salah ingat, _Ventolin_ berfungsi untuk memperlebar jalur napas yang menyempit dan juga melebarkan pembuluh darah. Sebenarnya bisa reda sendiri bila asma tersebut tidak parah.

\- Hemoptisis dikenal sebagai batuk darah. Biasanya dialami oleh pengidap bronkitis akut dan kronis (ini juga penyakit Kuroko hiksu :"))

Sepertinya cukup deh. Kalau ada yang tidak jelas, bisa ditanyakan lewat _review_ atau PM! Maaf bila ada kesalahan informasi, hehe :")

Buat Mei-pei yang katanya udah gak sabar dengan _fic_ ini, semoga suka ya :'3

Sampai jumpa di bagian berikutnya _,_ _Chapter 2 : Mirror_! Yang bisa menebak jalan cerita selanjutnya, namanya akan saya tuliskan di bagian kreditnya! X3

Salam _cupcake_!

~ _orange velvet cupcake_


	2. Chapter 2 : Mirror

Suasana hening beberapa saat. Baik Kuroko maupun Akashi tidak ada yang berniat memecah keheningan yang mereka buat sendiri. Air muka Kuroko berubah terkejut saat menyadari sesuatu yang irasional dari apa yang dialaminya, sementara Akashi terlihat biasa saja. Malah dia terlihat seperti menikmati ekspresi Kuroko yang tampak syok.

"Maksudmu apa, Akashi- _kun_ ...?"

"Maksudku?" Akashi menaikkan satu alisnya, pura-pura bingung. "Apa yang kaumaksud, Kuroko?"

"Aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa, tapi sepertinya ... Akashi- _kun_ menghilangkan penyakitku," ujar Kuroko sambil menunduk. Tangannya meremas dadanya yang sempat sesak, karena asmanya kambuh beberapa saat lalu. "Gastritisku hilang begitu saja saat aku bangun. Dan asmaku juga lenyap saat Akashi- _kun_ memegang tanganku. Jujur padaku, Akashi- _kun_ , apa kau yang melakukan ini?"

Akashi terdiam beberapa saat, kemudian menyunggingkan senyum. "Bila memang aku memiliki kemampuan menyembuhkan seseorang, apa yang akan kaulakukan, Kuroko?"

"J-Jadi ... itu benar ...?" Kuroko nyaris menganga kalau tidak mengingat citranya sebagai pemuda berwajah datar, jadi Kuroko hanya membelalakkan matanya. "Kenapa ... bisa?"

"Anggap saja itu kelebihanku," jawab lawan bicara Kuroko. "Sama seperti teman masa kecilmu itu."

Kini Kuroko tak dapat mempertahankan wajah sedingin esnya. Mulutnya benar-benar menganga.

"Jangan terkejut seperti itu, Kuroko. Bersikaplah biasa saja. Mau minum?" tawar Akashi sambil menunjuk gelas teh di meja klinik. Asap sedikit mengepul dari atasnya, menandakan tehnya masih hangat meski sebenarnya hampir dingin. "Tadi aku membuatkannya untukmu. Minumlah sebelum benar-benar dingin."

"Akashi- _kun_ , sebaiknya kau kembali ke kelas. Aku tidak ha—"

"Berani memerintahku, Tetsuya?" potong Akashi sinis. Entah sejak kapan iris merah kembarnya berubah menjadi heterokromatik, membuat Kuroko berjengit. "Sekarang, minum."

"Bukan begitu. Akashi- _kun_ juga harus belajar—"

"Aku diberikan dispensasi oleh guru karena pekerjaanku sebagai ketua OSIS. Berhentilah menentang dan turuti saja aku. Ini perintah. Aku absolut."

Uh oh, sepertinya Kuroko melakukan sebuah kesalahan yang fatal.

* * *

Midorima tidak bisa tenang selama pelajaran olahraga berlangsung. Sesekali pikirannya tertuju pada Kuroko Tetsuya, sahabat yang telah memperbaiki garis takdirnya. Tanpa Kuroko, Midorima tidak yakin bisa menikmati hidup seindah ini. Midorima benar-benar berutang budi pada lelaki bersurai langit itu.

"Midorima _cchi_? Memikirkan Kuroko _cchi_ ya? Dia pasti baik-baik saja- _ssu_!" hibur Kise Ryouta saat melihat teman sekelasnya terlihat gelisah. "Minumlah, Midorima _cchi_. Itu akan membuat pikiranmu tenang."

Midorima ingin minum sesuai saran Kise, tetapi Midorima terkejut saat tidak melihat botol minumannya di bangku lapangan—yang dimanfaatkan sebagai tempat menaruh botol-botol air minum—dan Midorima lebih terkejut lagi saat namanya dipanggil guru olahraga. Ah ya, pengambilan nilai lempar lembing.

"Tenang saja, Midorima _cchi_! Dan ... botol air minummu tidak ada ya?" tanya Kise lagi.

"Aku rasa aku meninggalkannya di kelas- _nanodayo_ ," jawab Midorima sambil bangkit dari posisi duduknya. "Aku akan mengambilnya saat sudah selesai pengambilan nilai."

"Percayakan saja padaku, aku juga akan melihat kondisi Kuroko _cchi_ di kelas- _ssu_! Bersemangatlah!" sorak Kise riang.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Midorima menyelesaikan tesnya. Lemparannya cukup jauh dan tidak dianggap diskualifikasi. Guru memujinya dengan berkata bahwa caranya memegang dan melangkah benar-benar seperti atlet lempar lembing nasional. Midorima adalah siswa cerdas yang terperangkap di kelas C, begitu kata siswa-siswi Teikou.

Ketika kembali, Midorima telah mendapati Kise duduk di bangku lainnya sambil memegang botol air minum berwarna hijau. Tetapi ... mengapa wajahnya terlihat panik?

"Midorima _cchi_!" Kise berteriak penuh rasa was-was. Midorima tidak heran mengapa Kise tidak berkeringat, padahal jarak lapangan menuju kelas sangat jauh, sebab lelaki pirang madu itu memiliki kemampuan yang tidak selalu dimiliki orang lain. "Ini minumanmu, dan aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana mengatakannya, tetapi Kuroko _cchi_ menghilang- _ssu_!"

Mendengar tiga kata terakhir—jika aksen _ssu_ itu dihitung—membuat Midorima semakin gelisah. Ternyata suara hati memang selalu benar. Seharusnya Midorima tetap menjaga Kuroko di kelas dan membolos praktek olahraga. Sekarang Kuroko menghilang, dan di mana dia? Apalagi hawa keberadaannya yang benar-benar tipis membuat Midorima semakin sulit mencarinya.

Maka dari itu, Midorima berlari kencang meninggalkan lapangan. Mengabaikan teriakan Kise dan yang lainnya karena pria bersurai lumut itu mendadak pergi. Persetan dengan guru yang akan memarahinya karena pergi tanpa izin, asalkan Kuroko ditemukan dan masih dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Bagaimana kalau asam lambungnya naik? Midorima ingat dia memarahi Kuroko karena tidak menghabiskan porsi makanannya saat sarapan pagi tadi. Atau bagaimana kalau Kuroko jatuh saat berjalan dan lututnya retak lagi? Astaga, pikiran-pikiran negatif membuat emosinya tidak terkendali.

"KUROKO!"

Daun-daun yang tadinya jatuh kini melayang di tempat. Ya Tuhan, seharusnya tidak begini! Dia tidak seharusnya menghentikan waktu! Namun Midorima tidak peduli lagi. Dia akan memperbaiki semuanya saat bertemu dengan Kuroko.

"Midorima _cchi_!" pekik Kise.

"Apa, kloning Kise Ryouta?" Teman sekelasnya yang berambut pirang kini berada di hadapannya. Tidak juga, karena Kise yang ini bukanlah Kise yang di lapangan. Kise memiliki kemampuan untuk membuat kloning dirinya atau makhluk lainnya, baik makhluk hidup maupun makhluk mati.

Suara langkah laki dari belakang membuat Midorima menoleh ke asal suara. Pria yang baru saja dibicarakan kini berlari mendekati Midorima. "Terima kasih, Kise _cchi_!"

"Senang bisa membantumu- _ssu_." Dan kloning Kise Ryouta menghilang, menyisakan Kise yang sebenarnya.

Kise langsung berteriak saat menyadari sesuatu. "Midorima _cchi_! Mengapa kau membekukan waktu?! Tidak biasanya Midorima _cchi_ emosi begini- _ssu_!"

Sejujurnya, Midorima heran mengapa Kuroko, Kise, dan teman sesama anggota _first-string_ basket tidak terpengaruh saat Midorima menghentikan waktu. Mungkin _Kiseki no Sedai_ —julukan baginya dan teman-teman klub basketnya yang terkenal karena kemampuan basket mereka—tidak terpengaruh dengan kemampuannya karena memiliki nasib yang sama, namun Kuroko? Midorima pernah sekali menghentikan waktu saat Kuroko jatuh dari pohon, namun Kuroko tidak ikut membeku dan tetap jatuh dengan kepala berdarah pada akhirnya.

Membahas masa lalu membuat kepalanya sakit.

"Aku tahu di mana Kuroko _cchi_. Ikut aku- _ssu_." Midorima mempercayai Kise bila orang itu sedang serius. Jika Kise sedang masuk masa hiperaktif, jangankan bicara, melihat pun tidak sudi.

* * *

"Maafkan aku, Kuroko. Apa aku melukaimu?"

Gelas di tangan Kuroko sudah kosong, menandakan Kuroko sudah meneguknya sampai habis. Setengah karena dia memang haus, dan setengah sisanya karena diperintah Akashi. Atau mungkin bukan Akashi? Sebab tadinya aura Akashi terasa mengintimidasi, tidak seperti sekarang dan biasanya yang terasa nyaman dan menyenangkan.

"T-Tidak Akashi- _kun_ , aku baik-baik saja," balas Kuroko sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada gelas kosong. Secara fisik, dia memang tidak apa-apa, tapi pikirannya masih syok melihat perubahan sifat Akashi yang benar-benar drastis.

"Baguslah. Senang bisa mendengarnya."

Kepala Kuroko mendadak pusing, membuat Kuroko melepaskan gelas yang tadi dipegangnya. Gelas itu hendak jatuh menyentuh tanah, tetapi berhenti di udara. Akashi yang melihatnya segera meletakkan gelas itu di atas meja, kembali ke posisi semulanya.

"Midorima, ini perbuatanmu, bukan?" gumam Akashi sambil berjalan mendekati Kuroko.

Tampak pemuda biru itu menahan sakit yang bertubi-tubi di kepalanya. Seperti tadi, Akashi menggenggam tangan Kuroko, berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakitnya. Sebetulnya Akashi tidak benar-benar menyembuhkan Kuroko, melainkan hanya memindahkannya ke tubuhnya. Entah mengapa kemampuannya tidak bisa menyembuhkan Kuroko seperti dia menyembuhkan ayahnya. Seperti ada yang menolak kemampuannya masuk. Akashi bisa menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri, jadi memindahkan rasa sakit Kuroko ke tubuhnya juga berarti menyembuhkan dia dan Kuroko.

"Akashi- _kun_! Aku ... tidak bisa menahannya, i-ini pusing ...!" pekik Kuroko.

Sungguh, Akashi tak mampu mendengar jeritan pilu dari Kuroko. Rasanya hatinya juga teriris di saat yang sama.

"Bertahanlah, Kuroko. Bertahanlah. Aku ada untukmu, selalu," balas Akashi.

"KUROKO!"

"KUROKO _CCHI_!"

* * *

"Mine- _chin_ , mana Mido- _chin_?" tanya Murasakibara Atsushi pada Aomine Daiki, yang sedang duduk di bangku pinggir lapangan. Sepertinya dia begitu menikmati manusia-manusia yang mendadak berubah menjadi patung. "Kise- _chin_ juga tidak ada."

"Kau sendiri kenapa keluar kelas, Murasakibara?" balas Aomine dengan bertanya juga, kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Murasakibara. "Kautahu Kuroko Tetsuya? Sahabat masa kecilnya Midorima. Kita pernah melihatnya saat dia berada di gedung lapangan basket, menemani Midorima dan duduk di bangku penonton. Sekarang mereka berdua mencari Tetsu yang menghilang di kelas."

"Oh, aku tahu Kuro- _chin_." Siswa kelas B satu-satunya di antara _Kiseki no Sedai_ merespon malas. "Guru tidak masuk ke kelas dan hanya memberikan tugas. Aku sudah menyelesaikannya dan bebas pergi ke mana saja."

"Murasakibara." Aomine menatap langit yang tampak cerah, teringat entitas yang tadi dibahasnya. Tidak mungkin mereka semua tidak mengenal Kuroko Tetsuya, manusia yang telah mereka lukai tanpa mereka sadari karena kehadiran kemampuan mereka yang tidak biasa.

"Ya, Mine- _chin_?" Cemilan berupa _chocolate waffle_ masuk ke mulut Murasakibara. Pemuda yang terlalu tinggi itu tak bisa sedetik pun lepas dari cemilannya, bahkan jam pelajaran sekalipun. Guru sudah lelah untuk memperingati dan menghukumnya.

"Apa menurutmu ... kita ini pembunuh ya? Makhluk yang tidak berdosa harus menanggung semua penderitaan yang kita berikan tanpa sadar." Tidak biasanya Aomine yang jarang melankolis mendadak bersuara sendu begitu.

"Tapi kita juga melindunginya, Mine- _chin_. Meski kita belum pernah melakukannya karena memikirkan efek sampingnya."

"Dan juga takdirnya sebagai _Mirror_. Aku masih tidak mengerti tentang teorinya, tetapi satu yang kuketahui adalah, apa yang kita alami berkebalikan dengan apa yang dialaminya. Seperti cermin sungguhan."

"Kapan kutukan ini akan berakhir, Mine- _chin_?" Murasakibara melirih. Cemilan di tangannya dibiarkan begitu saja. Dia sudah tidak nafsu untuk menghabiskannya.

Aomine tidak bergeming. Mulutnya hanya menggumam. "Sampai salah satu di antara kita mati."

Waktu telah berjalan normal sejak tiga menit lalu, tapi kedua insan itu sama sekali tak berniat untuk melakukan apa-apa. Bahkan guru olahraga seperti tidak menyadari kehadiran Murasakibara. Tidak ada percakapan yang menghiasi keheningan di antara mereka lagi. Mereka tampaknya larut dalam pikiran masing-masing yang tak bisa dibaca siapa pun.

* * *

Kuroko tertidur setelah rasa pusingnya mereda. Tiga orang bersurai merah, kuning, dan hijau—mirip seperti lampu lalu lintas—duduk di pinggir ranjang. Bahkan seorang Akashi yang sangat taat peraturan ikut duduk di sana, tak peduli kalau ranjang itu akan roboh.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, Midorima? Kau membuatnya semakin menderita," ujar Akashi sinis. "Sudah cukup kita menyiksanya seperti ini."

"Maafkan aku. Aku terbawa emosi- _nanodayo_ ," balas Midorima. "Aku benar-benar terkejut saat mendengar bahwa Kuroko tidak ada di kelas. Aku takut penyakitnya kambuh."

"Penyakitnya ... atau penyakit kita semua- _ssu_?"

Hening.

"Ini teka-teki yang rumit." Akashi menempelkan telunjuknya di dagu. Benar-benar bukan seorang Akashi, karena Akashi yang biasanya tahu segalanya kini kebingungan. " _Cermin menolak segala kebahagiaan, dan menyerap segala penderitaan_. Tulisan yang muncul di atas tempat tidurku sejak kemunculan kemampuanku tak bisa kumengerti maknanya."

"Aku juga bingung. Dan Akashi, aku memiliki tulisan yang berbeda denganmu- _nanodayo_. _Saat satu kristal hancur dan menghancurkan pelangi, maka semuanya akan berakhir_."

"Aku juga berbeda- _ssu_! _Dia, Sang Cermin, dan kelima persona lainnya saling terhubung satu sama lain, dalam kristal yang mengikat mereka_."

Ketiga laki-laki itu sama-sama memandang Kuroko. Bukan aib lagi kalau Kuroko adalah cermin yang dimaksud, hanya saja Kuroko sendiri tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya adalah sosok yang begitu dijaga karena kerapuhannya.

Semua ini berawal dari mimpi buruk itu. _The worst nightmare ever_.

* * *

 _to be continued_

* * *

 **A/N** :

Hai! Saya tidak menyangka _fic_ ini akan lanjut secepat ini, dan saya juga tidak menyangka bahwa _favfollow_ juga bisa sebanyak itu. _Xie xie ni de ai_!

Hehe, di _chapter_ ini, masalah yang sesungguhnya telah muncul. Bingungkah? Semuanya akan dibuka di _Chapter 3 : Secret_! Nantikan ya! Mohon _review_ , dukungan, serta kritik dan saran, ya! Sekali lagi, makasih semuanya! *peluk semua _reader_ *

 **Review Replies** :

 **May Angelf** : Haha jangan dipermasalahkan. Dan soal _Ventolin_ dan teman-temannya, saya belajar dari sekolah dan kebetulan saya juga punya, jadi saya sedikit tahu :v dan soal proklitika 'kau', fungsinya sama seperti 'ku'. Penulisan kupahami, kuperingati, kuhargai sama dengan penulisan kaupahami, kauperngai, kauhargai. Agak susah menjelaskannya hahahaha XD

Mengenai tebakan Mei-pei, saya tidak bisa bilang apa itu benar atau kurang tepat XD lihat saja di _chapter_ - _chapter_ selanjutnya.

Makasih udah me- _review_! _Review_ darimu sangat dinanti :*

 **Guest077** : Soal penyakit Tetsu, semuanya akan saya bongkar satu per satu. Saat ini, yang ketahuan adalah gastritis, asma, dan bronkitis. Kita lihat saja di _chapter_ berikut-berikutnya. Tapi saya gak janji kalau _chapter_ selanjutnya akan membahas penyakit Kuroko juga. Sedikit bocoran, _chapter Secret_ nanti berisikan asal-usul kemampuan para _Kisedai_ , juga status Kuroko sebagai _Mirror_. _Chapter_ ini sendiri dinamai _Mirror_ karena saya ingin menguak fakta ini meski masih buram, hehe XD

Ini sudah lanjut! _Review_ lagi, ya? * _puppy eyes_ *

 **miel** : Soal _Ventolin_ , itu memang obat keras. Coba kamu baca di belakang kotak kemasan. Ada tulisan [HARUS DENGAN RESEP DOKTER] kan? Tapi bila obat ini ada di etalase apotek, obat ini saya rasa merupakan OWA (Obat Wajib Apotek). Obat yang boleh diletakkan di etalase apotek merupakan jenis OTC ( _On The Center_ , kalau saya tidak salah) yang biasanya merupakan obat bebas (pernah lihat dot atau bulatan hijau di kemasan obat? Itu tipe obat bebas) atau obat bebas terbatas (kalau yang ini berdot biru). Saya kurang tahu apakah _Ventolin Inhaler_ ini termasuk OWA atau bukan, dan jika bukan, tolong kamu kasih tahu apotekernya, ya. Obat keras tidak boleh dijual di apotek, tapi harus dengan resep dokter. Hehehe :3

Ini udah lanjut. Maaf interaksi AkaKuro-nya minim sekali. Saya akan memperbanyak _hints_ di _chapter-chapter_ yang akan datang. Makasih lho _review_ -nya!

 **amulet macaroon** : Ahahaha, saya lulus SMK aja belum :v saya tahu karena saya mengalami dan saya belajar di sekolah saya XD dan kebetulan saya juga ngambil jurusan Farmasi, jadi sedikit tahu lah :v

Soal penyakit Kuroko, apakah di atas sudah memberitahumu kalau itu bukan penyakit Kuroko, melainkan penyakit _Kisedai_ yang mengumpul di tubuh Kuroko? Sedikit saya beritahu, kalau kita melihat cermin, maka yang kita lihat adalah refleksi bayangan kita, bukan? Sayangnya, dunia di balik cermin itu bisa menyerap apa yang kita punya. Makanya kadang orang bilang cermin itu mengerikan, karena percaya gak percaya sih, cermin bisa menampilkan 'orang dari dunia lain'. Kalau menurut saya, kemunculan itu disebabkan oleh ketakutan orang itu sendiri yang diserap oleh cermin. Jadi saya pakai kata cermin ini untuk menggambarkan Kuroko (meski analogi cermin itu hasil rekayasa saya sepertinya XD). Apa kamu bisa menebak jalan ceritanya dari hal ini?

Makasih ya, sudah mau menebak jalan ceritanya! Lihat apa namamu ada di kredit atau tidak saat tebakanmu berkaitan dengan _chapter_ - _chapter_ selanjutnya.

 _See ya_ , _friends_! _Love you all_!

Salam _cupcake_!

~ _orange velvet cupcake_


	3. Chapter 3 : Secret

Mayuzumi Chihiro dan Mayuzumi Shougo merupakan saudara tiri dari ibu yang berbeda. Keluarga Mayuzumi terkenal sebagai keturunan penyihir putih terkuat di abad itu.

Ketika seluruh anggota keluarga pergi—meninggalkan Chihiro dan Shougo berdua di _mansion_ —dua saudara yang selalu bermain bersama sejak kecil memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk melakukan sesuatu yang sudah mereka rencanakan. Umur mereka yang sama-sama lima belas tahun kini memilih belajar di perpustakaan keluarga daripada bermain layaknya anak kecil.

" _Nii_ - _san_ , mau mencoba sihir ini?"

Chihiro memandang buku setebal empat senti itu. "Apa yang bisa kita lakukan dengan buku itu, Shougo?"

Buku yang berada di tangan Shougo kini dibuka asal. Shougo berteriak senang. "Sihir ini, Chihiro- _nii_! Kita bisa abadi, dan terus bersama. Bukankah itu bagus?"

"Shougo, jangan bodoh. Itu pasti sihir terlarang. Sekarang buang buku itu."

"Mengapa kita tidak mencobanya?"

Shougo menarik Chihiro menuju ruang bawah tanah. Chihiro yang awalnya tidak mau terpaksa menuruti adiknya yang sedikit keras kepala. Shougo membentuk sebuah pentagram dari sihir cahayanya, membuat Chihiro hanya bisa diam. Kalau dia melawan, bisa-bisa adik yang hanya terpaut empat bulan dengannya itu meninggalkannya.

Tidak. Chihiro sangat menyayangi Shougo. Apa pun yang Shougo lakukan, Chihiro sudah berjanji akan selalu menyetujui dan mengikutinya.

Keduanya mulai membaca mantra pada buku tersebut. Chihiro tidak benar-benar membaca, sebab dia memiliki _photographic memory_ , sehingga dalam sekali baca, Chihiro sudah menghapalnya.

Chihiro dan Shougo melakukan ritual terlarang untuk mendapatkan keabadian. Ya, pada akhirnya mereka memang abadi, namun sebagai roh yang tak lagi terikat waktu karena tubuh mereka tak kuat menerima sihir hitam—Chihiro baru mengetahuinya setelah pentagram bercahaya putih itu berubah menjadi hitam—dan hancur. Kesalahan yang mereka perbuat memaksa mereka untuk terpisah. Karena sihir putih Chihiro begitu kuat, dia dapat mengikuti jalur cahaya, sementara Shougo terperangkap dalam jalur kegelapan. Perbedaan jalur itu membuat mereka memiliki niat yang sama dengan tujuan yang berbeda, yaitu mencari kristal pelangi.

Kristal pelangi merupakan pencampuran dari lima kristal yang dihancurkan, kemudian dimasukkan ke dalam media berupa manusia terpilih. Kristal pelangi dapat mengabulkan sebuah permintaan dari siapa saja, kemudian kristal pelangi itu akan melebur ketika permintaan tersebut telah dipenuhi. Shougo berniat mencarinya untuk mendapatkan tubuhnya kembali dan hidup abadi.

Awalnya Chihiro berniat mencarinya juga demi adiknya. Dia menginginkan adiknya kembali pada jalur cahaya, yang mereka lalui bersama sebagai penyihir putih dulu. Tetapi, melihat adiknya yang suka merusak, Chihiro sadar bahwa sudah terlambat baginya untuk mengembalikan Shougo. Shougo sudah benar-benar ditelan kegelapan. Juga, Chihiro tak menginginkan manusia tak bersalah menjadi korban atas kesalahan masa lalu mereka yang fatal.

Satu-satunya cara untuk menggagalkan rencana Shougo adalah melindungi kelima orang yang merupakan pemegang kristal tersebut.

* * *

 _PRO-MI-SE_

 _Kuroko no Basuke / Kuroko's Basketball belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

 _OOC, AR, plot hole, failed supranatural, miss EyD/EBI, typo(s) and misstypo(s), Childhood!MidorimaKuroko, AkaKuro and another slight pairing(s) will appear_

[ **Perhatian!** Untuk _ending_ , saya akan membuat variasi _ending_ alias _ending_ lebih dari satu karena kebingungan antara mana _ending_ yang saya harus pilih. Yah, saya labil gitu(?). _Fic_ ini didedikasikan untuk **May Angelf** karena terlibat dalam barter _request fic_ ]

 **CREDIT** : Dwi341

* * *

Akashi kembali ke ruang OSIS setelah membantu Midorima dan Kuroko mengurus izin pulang. Mau dipaksakan bagaimana pun, cat ruang UKS terlalu menyengat, dan asma yang diderita Kuroko akan kambuh bila mencium sesuatu yang terlalu menusuk hidung. Jika dipaksa kembali ke kelas, dengan wajah sepucat itu Akashi tak yakin bahwa Kuroko mampu mengikuti pelajaran. Justru fisik dan mentalnya akan semakin tersiksa.

Baru pertama kali Akashi mengkhawatirkan orang lain selain ayahnya dan para _Kiseki no Sedai_. Abaikan soal sisi lainnya yang juga mengambil alih tubuhnya untuk berkenalan—ini hanya memperhaluskan kejadian sebenarnya, yaitu memaksa Kuroko minum teh—Akashi merupakan manusia yang juga memiliki perasaan.

" _Dia yang kautemui enam tahun silam, bukan?"_

"Ya ya. Kau benar."

" _Sekarang waktunya kita menepati janji, kalau begitu."_

"Tidak, bukan kita. Hanya aku." Akashi menekankan suaranya. Dia benci kalau _alter ego_ -nya mengurusi urusannya, apalagi sesuatu yang menyangkut hidup dan mati.

" _Terserah kau, tapi kau bisa mempercayaiku seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Bila butuh bantuan, serahkan saja padaku."_

Akashi memejamkan mata, menutup kedua iris merahnya. Meski dirinya yang lain ini senang ikut campur dan berbuat seenaknya, tapi sejujurnya Akashi tetap membutuhkannya agar bisa menguatkannya saat dia sedang terpuruk. "Terima kasih."

Sekarang fokus pada pekerjaan.

Hari ini Akashi memang diberikan dispensasi untuk mengatur persiapan acara pertandingan atletik antar sekolah yang diselenggarakan di SMP Teikou. Awalnya anggota OSIS lainnya berniat akan membantu mengurus acara saat istirahat, namun hal itu ditolak Akashi. Akashi merupakan tipe orang yang suka bekerja sendiri. Bersama orang lain hanya akan mengacaukan seluruh pekerjaannya, apalagi hampir semua anggota OSIS lebih suka bermain-main dan membuang waktu begitu saja.

Walaupun sudah berusaha untuk fokus pada pekerjaannya, tetapi tetap saja Akashi masih tidak bisa melepaskan pikirannya dari seorang laki-laki berambut biru muda itu.

"Kuroko bersama Midorima. Dia pasti baik-baik saja," hiburnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Tatapannya tertuju pada kedua tangannya.

"Mengapa ... aku tak bisa menyembuhkan Kuroko? Tubuhnya menolak kekuatanku, dan aku hanya bisa menghilangkan penyakitnya ketika aku memindahkannya pada tubuhku sendiri. Itu hanya berlaku saat penyakitnya timbul."

Kini Akashi mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Baru kali ini dia tak bisa menyelesaikan sebuah masalah, padahal dia adalah seorang pemikir yang cerdas.

 _Kristal merah terlahir dari seorang anak yang menginginkan kesembuhan._

* * *

"Kise Ryouta!"

Tubuh Kise refleks terdorong ke belakang karena kaget. "Y-Ya?"

"Perhatikan pelajaran!"

"Baik!"

Meski sudah ditegur guru beberapa kali, pada akhirnya Kise akan kembali melamun. Aomine yang duduk di sebelahnya merasa aneh. Biasanya Kise akan seribut anak ayam kehilangan induknya, tapi kini si rambut pisang tidak berbicara sama sekali.

"Oi Kise," panggil Aomine.

"Kuroko _cchi_ pulang dengan Midorima _cchi_. Aomine _cchi_ , tolong bantu aku membawa tas Midorima _cchi_ saat pulang, ya? Kita akan ke rumah Kuroko _cchi_ - _ssu_."

Sejak kapan Kise bisa membaca pikirannya? Aomine merasa Kise terkadang bisa membuatnya merinding.

"Aku tak mau menggunakan kemampuanku lagi, karena itu menyakiti Kuroko _cchi_."

Aomine diam. Sementara Kise mengarahkan pandangannya ke luar, menatap burung-burung yang terbang di angkasa. Andai saja dia bebas seperti sekumpulan burung itu.

Sekarang dia memang sudah bebas. Pekerjaannya sebagai model membuat dia mampu menyewa sebuah apartemen dan hidup sendiri, tanpa kekangan dari bibinya. Hanya saja, dia masih harus terikat dengan kekuatan yang dimilikinya dan Kuroko _cchi_ -nya.

 _Kr_ _istal kuning terlahir dari seorang anak yang menginginkan kebebasan._

* * *

Kuroko memandang refleksi tubuhnya di depan cermin kamarnya. Pada akhirnya Kuroko memutuskan pulang lebih awal karena kesehatannya sedang tidak bagus.

Tentu saja Midorima juga ikut izin, dengan alasan tidak ada siapa pun di rumah Kuroko. Memang ada neneknya, tetapi sang nenek sudah tak bisa berjalan selincah dulu. Usia tua membuatnya harus menumpukan beban pada tongkatnya setiap kali berjalan. Ini rahasia, neneknya dulu pandai menari.

"Kuroko, makanlah terlebih dahulu. Kau belum makan, bukan?"

Ketika membalikkan tubuh, Kuroko langsung menerjang dan memeluk tubuh Midorima yang baru saja membuka pintu. Beruntung saja pemuda bersurai klorofil itu memiliki keseimbangan yang bagus, sehingga tubuhnya tidak terjatuh. Kalau tadi dia bersikeras membawa nampan berisi semangkuk bubur, mungkin makanan untuk Kuroko sekarang sudah jatuh dan berhamburan di lantai.

"Shintarou- _kun_ ... Shintarou- _kun_ …."

Hati Midorima berdesir. "Tetsuya …."

Midorima sudah mengerti makna panggilan Kuroko yang bisa berbeda sewaktu-waktu. Bila Kuroko memanggilnya begini, tandanya saat ini Kuroko butuh seseorang untuk menghiburnya. Sama dengan dirinya, sepertinya.

"Mengapa, Shintarou- _kun_? Mengapa aku selalu merepotkan Shintarou- _kun_?"

"Tetsuya? Apa maksudmu?"

Kuroko melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian menunduk ke bawah, menghindari iris hijau milik sahabatnya. "Karena aku, Shintarou- _kun_ harus ketinggalan pelajaran karena mengurusku, apalagi tak lama kita akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan. Shintarou- _kun_ seharusnya bisa memasuki kelas A kalau saja Shintarou- _kun_ tidak memperburuk nilai. Jangan merusak masa depanmu karena aku …."

"Bukan seperti itu, Tetsuya!"

Kedua tangan Midorima menarik kedua tangan pucat Kuroko, membuat yang bersangkutan kaget. Midorima menggenggam tangan Kuroko dengan erat, seolah takut Kuroko akan meninggalkannya. "Aku menyayangimu, Tetsuya. Aku tidak bermaksud menghiburmu, tapi kau memang orang yang sangat berharga dalam kehidupanku. Tanpamu, mungkin aku akan tinggal di jalan raya, mengemis pada orang lain- _nanodayo_."

Kuroko terdiam, namun Midorima bisa melihat bahu Kuroko yang bergetar tanda menahan tangis. Giliran Midorima yang memeluk Kuroko, memberikan Kuroko sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Kau adalah adik yang paling berharga untukku, jadi jangan katakan itu lagi padaku- _nanodayo_."

Likuid asin menetes di bahu Midorima.

"Tetsuya, aku menyayangimu. Selalu dan selamanya."

 _Kristal hijau terlahir dari seorang anak yang menginginkan kekeluargaan._

* * *

"Midorima _cchi_! Kuroko _cchi_! Kami membawakan tas kalian- _ssu_!"

Awalnya Kise hanya ingin mengajak Aomine untuk pergi ke rumah Kuroko, namun Akashi menghampiri mereka dan menawarkan tumpangan. Alhasil, kedua pemuda bersama sang kapten diantar oleh supir kepercayaan keluarga Akashi menuju rumah Kuroko.

Sebetulnya mereka tidak akan tahu di mana rumah Kuroko dan Midorima, kalau saja Akashi tidak diam-diam mengobrak-abrik tas Kuroko dan menemukan kartu pelajar yang mencantumkan alamat rumahnya. Dan mereka baru mengetahui kalau Midorima dan Kuroko tinggal bersama. Pantas saja mereka sungguh akrab.

Pintu utama kediaman Kuroko terbuka, menampakkan seorang laki-laki berambut hijau. Midorima-lah yang membukakan pintu. "Terima kasih. Silakan masuk- _nanodayo_. Kuroko baru saja tidur. Kise, jangan memaksa suaramu untuk berteriak. B-Bukan aku peduli padamu, tapi kau mengganggu- _nanodayo_!"

Baik Kise maupun Aomine sama-sama langsung memasuki rumah Kuroko, berbeda dengan Akashi yang lebih memilih mengekori Midorima demi menjaga sopan santun. Memang ini baru pertama kali mereka berkunjung, namun sebuah pintu dengan tulisan _Tetsuya's Room_ membuat mereka tahu di mana Kuroko sedang tidur.

"M-Midorima _cchi_? Ini darah- _ssu_!" jerit Kise saat melihat bercak darah di sekitar mulut Kuroko, dan sebuah kain penuh darah yang berada di dalam baskom berisi air, yang ikut berubah menjadi darah.

"Kuroko habis muntah darah karena bronkitisnya yang parah- _nanodayo_. Aku sedang membersihkan darahnya ketika kalian berteriak memalukan seperti itu di depan rumah," jelas Midorima.

"Ralat kata-katamu, Shintarou. Hanya Ryouta yang melakukannya."

"Hm. Baiklah." Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya tak acuh.

"Midorima _cchi_ , kalau Kuroko _cchi_ bangun, katakan kalau Murasakibara _cchi_ mengatakan semoga cepat sembuh untuknya- _ssu_!"

Pemuda yang berkulit hitam menatap sosok yang tengah tertidur itu. Tercetak jelas di wajahnya kalau dia begitu mengkhawatirkan Kuroko. Astaga, apakah sebegitu lemahnya fisik Kuroko hingga seperti ini? Memang wajahnya terlihat paling sangar, tapi toleransinya yang paling tinggi. Jika Kise sampai tak mau menggunakan kemampuannya lagi karena Kuroko, maka Aomine akan berbuat demikian, meski dia hanya pernah menggunakannya dua kali.

Sedikit? Ya, Aomine merasa kemampuannya tidak begitu penting.

Apa pun akan dia lakukan asalkan sahabat barunya tidak selemah ini. Aomine menyesal mengapa baru dekat dengan Kuroko, padahal mereka sekelas tiga tahun berturut-turut. Kalau saja dia tidak melupakan pertemuan mereka di masa lalu, mungkin mereka akan jadi teman yang baik.

Sebetulnya dia bertemu Kuroko yang sedang dikuasai orang lain. Atau apalah istilahnya, yang jelas saat itu Kuroko sedang dimasuki seseorang yang memberikannya kemampuan saat dia sakit demam tifoid.

 _Kristal biru terlahir dari seorang anak yang menginginkan kekuatan._

* * *

Sebelum Akashi menghampiri Aomine dan Kise, Murasakibara terlebih dahulu melewati mereka. Keduanya menyapa Murasakibara, dan justru dibalas pemuda bersurai ungu itu dengan kunyahan. Ah, Murasakibara memang tak bisa lepas dari cemilannya.

"Aah, Murasakibara _cchi_ , bisakah kau memegang tas Kuroko _cchi_ dulu? Aomine _cchi_ barusan mengembalikan CD-ku, jadi aku ingin memasukkannya ke dalam tasku- _ssu_ ," pinta Kise. Kemudian dia beralih memandang Aomine dengan tatapan benci. "Sudah hitam, bodoh, pelupa, hidup lagi! Aomine _cchi_ , kembalikan CD pada saat aku membereskan tas, bukan saat aku mau pulang begini- _ssu_!"

Aomine langsung marah. "Pertama, aku tidak hitam! Ini namanya cokelat eksotis tingkat dewa! Kedua, kau juga bodoh, Kise! Dan soal aku yang pelupa, maklumi saja! Kita sudah sekelas tiga tahun berturut-turut, jadi seharusnya kau mengenalku!"

"Huh! Buat apa aku mengenal orang yang hanya ingat majalah wanita seksi saja? Tidak ada gunanya- _ssu_!"

"Awas kau, Kise!" Niat Aomine untuk melempari Kise dengan tas Midorima langsung pupus saat menyadari sesuatu. Di dalam tas ini ada sebuah gelas kaca. Aomine tidak peduli kepala Kise akan berdarah atau malah sampai gegar otak, tapi Aomine lebih takut pada amukan maniak ramalan zodiak harian itu.

Murasakibara hanya diam sambil memegang tas Kuroko. Keripik kentang yang dimakannya sudah habis, jadi dia membuang bungkusnya ke tempat sampah terdekat, dan memakai tangan yang tidak kotor untuk membawa tas Kuroko.

 _Milik Kuroko Tetsuya._

 _Hadiah dari kedua orangtuanya dua tahun lalu._

 _Dijahit oleh Midorima Shintarou ketika berlubang empat bulan silam._

 _Tas favorit Kuroko Tetsuya._

Diam. Murasakibara hanya bisa diam. Informasi yang dia dapat dari tas ini sanggup membuatnya murung. Dia memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

Keempat kakaknya sudah kuliah dan ada yang sudah menikah, dan kedua orangtuanya selalu melakukan bisnis di luar negeri. Mereka tidak akan menyempatkan diri untuk sekadar menanyakan kabar si bungsu Murasakibara. Mengetahui bahwa orangtua Kuroko memberikan hadiah pada anaknya, dan Midorima sebagai sahabat sekaligus saudara angkat Kuroko yang begitu menyayanginya, Murasakibara hanya bisa tersenyum getir penuh iri.

Kise meritsleting tasnya, kemudian memandang Murasakibara dan mengambil tas Kuroko tanpa meminta kembali. Sepertinya Kise tidak menyadari perubahan ekspresi Murasakibara. "Terima kasih! Apa kauingin ikut ke rumah Kuroko _cchi_?"

Murasakibara menggeleng, "Tidak, Kise- _chin_. Bilang pada Kuro- _chin_ kalau aku mengharapkan kesembuhannya."

"Okee!"

 _Kristal ungu terlahir dari seorang anak yang menginginkan kebersamaan._

* * *

"Ketika itu, aku mendengar kabar bahwa ayahku terkena serangan jantung. Langsung saja aku berlari dari rumah menuju rumah sakit. Di perjalanan, petir menyambar pohon dan hampir menimpa Kuroko. Tetapi anehnya, Kuroko seperti sadar kalau dia dalam bahaya. Dia berlari ke arahku dan menimpaku. Kemudian dia bicara padaku dan memberikanku kemampuan ini."

Akashi, Midorima, Kise, dan Aomine berkumpul di ruang tamu setelah Midorima selesai membersihkan darah Kuroko. Sebenarnya darah juga mengotori kasur, namun Midorima tak sampai hati ingin membangunkan Kuroko yang tampak kelelahan. Midorima pun berniat mengganti seprai bila Kuroko sudah bangun. Baju Kuroko juga terkena sedikit darah, ngomong-ngomong.

Sekarang, mereka berempat memutuskan untuk menceritakan asal-usul kemampuan mereka, dengan harapan mereka bisa menemukan cara agar Kuroko tak perlu merasakan sakit dari mereka lagi.

"Kalau aku bertemu Kuroko _cchi_ saat dia datang dan mengabariku bahwa bibiku mencariku. Ketika itu aku kabur dari rumah karena beliau melarangku. Dan seperti Akashi _cchi_ , Kuroko _cchi_ memberikanku kemampuan membuat kloning, agar aku tetap bisa kembali ke rumah dan juga mengikuti pesta ulang tahun sahabatku, Riko- _nee_."

"Riko- _nee_? Siapa?" tanya Aomine.

"Sekarang dia kelas 1 di SMA Seirin. Kami masih sering bertemu, meski dia mulai sibuk dengan sekolah barunya- _ssu_ ," jawab Kise.

"Kejadianku hampir mirip dengan Akashi." Semuanya memandang Midorima yang mulai membuka mulut. "Saputangan Kuroko jatuh dan terbang hingga ke tengah jalan raya. Kuroko ingin mengambilnya dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung menyeberang, tidak melihat bahwa ada truk yang melintasi. Ketika aku berteriak, waktu berhenti begitu saja. Kuroko mengambil saputangannya dan ternyata dia tidak terpengaruh oleh penghentian waktu- _nanodayo_."

"Midorima _cchi_ bicara panjang begitu, itu sungguh langka- _ssu_!"

"Diam, Kise!"

"Aomine, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Akashi.

"Aku? Waktu itu aku ingin pergi bermain basket, hanya saja dilarang dokter karena sakit demam tifoid dan sampai dirawat di rumah sakit. Kemudian aku bertemu Tetsu yang datang membesuk tanpa dicurigai siapa-siapa, kemudian kami mengobrol."

"Tidak ada Murasakibara di sini- _nanodayo_. Kisah kita semua menjadi tidak lengkap," ujar Midorima mengakhiri.

"Aomine _cchi_ , sepertinya ceritaku dan ceritamu seperti ada yang terpotong. Aku tidak tahu dari mana Kuroko _cchi_ tahu aku ada di rumah Riko _cchi_ dan tahu bibiku mencariku, padahal aku mengenalnya saja tidak- _ssu_."

Aomine hanya diam. Mana mungkin dia mengatakan kalau Kuroko ingin membunuhnya, sebelum akhirnya orangtuanya datang dan membuat Kuroko membatalkan aksinya?

"Murasakibara bisa mendapatkan informasi dari suatu benda. Mungkin saat itu dia sedang menghadapi situasi di mana dia harus mendapatkan informasi penting," tutur Midorima. Topik sepertinya mulai berpindah lagi.

"Tunggu sebentar. Apakah kita semua bertemu Kuroko dalam kondisi bukan dirinya? Atau bahasa kasarnya, Kuroko sedang kerasukan," tanya Akashi. "Lalu, Kuroko pasti menyatakan bahwa dirinya adalah _Mirror_ saat itu. Kita mendapatkan kemampuan ini dengan janji harus menjaga Kuroko yang sebenarnya di masa depan. Sepertinya antara kemampuan kita dengan janji itu sama sekali tidak seimbang. Dia pasti mengambil lebih, tidak hanya sekadar janji dari kita. Bukankah ini logis? Dia pasti merusak tubuh Kuroko dengan cara apa pun sebagai bayaran tambahan."

Semua orang di sana saling berpandangan. Akashi sepertinya mulai menganalisis permasalahan.

"Aku anggap kalian setuju dengan pendapatku." Akashi menyeringai. "Kita harus mencari siapa dalang di balik ini semua. Dia pasti tahu bagaimana cara agar kemampuan kita tidak mengganggu kesehatan Kuroko."

Aomine, Kise, dan Midorima membisu. Benarkah ada pihak lain yang terlibat dalam masalah mereka?

* * *

Chihiro mengembuskan napasnya. Tangannya mengusap surai langit Kuroko, tapi tangannya yang transparan sesungguhnya hanya meraba angin. Dia menyadari bahwa apa yang dilakukannya sungguh di luar batas, tapi semua sudah telanjur terjadi. Memang dia mampu menentukan takdir siapa pun sesukanya, tapi manusia dapat mengubahnya. Chihiro hanya merekomendasikan yang terbaik, dan manusia bisa menerima atau menolaknya.

Sebenarnya, yang dilakukan Chihiro untuk mendapatkan bayarannya adalah mengambil bentuk penderitaan terbesar yang mereka alami saat itu, kemudian memasukkannya dalam bentuk aura negatif ke dalam tubuh Kuroko. Karena Chihiro takut aura negatif itu malah akan memakan jiwa Kuroko, maka Chihiro memutuskan untuk mengonversinya menjadi penyakit yang akan muncul bila salah satu dari pemegang kristal mengeluarkan kemampuannya.

"Seperti _Mirror_ sungguhan, kau benar-benar rapuh."

 _Mirror_ hanyalah istilah untuk menyebut Kuroko bagi Chihiro, namun karena Chihiro menyebutkan bahwa Kuroko adalah _Mirror_ ketika bertemu para pemegang kristal dulu, sebutan itu malah digunakan mereka.

"Mereka tampaknya telah menyadari bahwa aku meminta lebih," desah Chihiro.

 _"Nii-san, aku akan melawan dan membunuhmu."_

"Jika harus terjadi perang, maka hanya kitalah yang terlibat, Shougo." Chihiro menggumam. Mendadak adiknya menghubunginya dan langsung mengajak perang?

 _"Aku menginginkan kematian mereka, kemudian mereka akan berubah menjadi kristal yang sudah kuimpikan. Lalu aku akan abadi dengan tubuhku yang kembali."_

"Hanya dalam mimpimu."

 _"Oh Nii-san, sejak kapan kau sedingin itu? Kau sedang bicara dengan adikmu!"_

"Kau bukan lagi adikku."

 _"Sudahlah, aku juga tak peduli."_

"Apa rencanamu, Shougo?"

 _"Targetku SMP Teikou, tepat saat mereka semua bersama. Sepuluh hari lagi, dan aku akan membuang Mirror yang sangat lemah ini. Aku tak memerlukannya lagi. Kurang baik apa lagi aku ini, sampai aku membocorkan strategiku?"_

"Shougo, hentikan semua ini."

Tidak ada balasan. Shougo sudah memutuskan telepati secara sepihak.

Chihiro mulai bermonolog. "Konsep sebuah cermin adalah nyata dan maya. Di mana sisi yang satu merupakan sisi yang asli, maka sisi sebaliknya merupakan sisi refleksi atau semu. Ketika orang yang selalu berada di sisi asli mengangkat tangan kanan, maka refleksi orang tersebut akan mengangkat tangan kiri."

Hanya sebuah senyum lirih yang bisa dilontarkan Chihiro pada Kuroko, sebelum dia menghilang dibawa sang bayu.

"Kau harus menanggung semua kesalahan kami. Maaf."

* * *

 _Bila seseorang tersenyum bahagia, maka refleksinya akan tersenyum. Tapi kita tidak bisa mengartikan senyum itu adalah tanda kebahagiaan bagi sisi refleksi kita, karena di sisi dunia dalam cermin, senyum itu hanyalah semu yang sesungguhnya tak ada._

 _Bila direalisasikan di kehidupan sehari-hari, ketika dia melihat kebahagiaan orang lain, dia takkan bisa merasakannya._

 _Itulah yang Kuroko Tetsuya harus terima.  
_

 _Akan tetapi, bukankah masih ada sekeping harapan bahwa dia akan mendapatkan kebahagiaannya sendiri, kebahagiaan yang sejati?_

* * *

 _to be continued_

* * *

 **A/N** : Mereka yang sudah ditakdirkan sebagai media kristal sejak lahir, diberikan kemampuan yang diperuntukkan melindungi diri mereka beserta kristal tersebut. Kini pemegang kristal kebanggaan kita sudah mencurigai kejanggalan dari asal-usul kemampuan mereka. Di sisi lain, kedua kakak-beradik tiri yang kyut(?) ini mulai bersaing.

Kembali lagi dengan saya. Yo! Maaf lama apdet! /diprotes

Oke, saya mengakui kalau saya sedikit berbohong di _chapter_ sebelumnya. Saya sudah menulis semua masa lalu mereka, hanya saja membengkak sampai sepuluh ribu kata, waw! Sebagai gantinya, saya membuka masa lalu mereka hanya sekilas. Atau mungkin saya akan menguaknya di bagian berikutnya.

Untuk posisi Kuroko sebagai _Mirror_ , sepertinya saya malah mengungkapkannya saat membalas _review_ di _chapter_ sebelumnya xD jadi saya terangkan di sini kalau Kuroko memang sudah ditetapkan sebagai media bagi Chihiro dan Shougo untuk berkomunikasi dengan manusia, karena manusia tidak akan bisa mendengar apa yang mereka katakan. Dan konsep _Mirror_ ini muncul karena ulah Chihiro, ya anggap saja begitu~ /disihirjadikodok (sebenarnya konsep ini agak ngebingungin gak sih? Wkwkwkw)

Kenapa dia tidak mengambil kebahagiaan para pemilik kristal, melainkan penderitaan mereka? Ada yang bisa menerka?

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya, _Chapter 4 : Piece of Hope_! Da daa!

 **Review Replies** :

 **Dwi341** : Selamat! Terkaan Anda benar! :D _chapter_ 3 sudah rilis! Bersediakah Anda memberikan _review_ lagi? * _puppy eyes_ *

 **May Angelf** : NGGAK. NGGAK JADI TIGA _CHAPTER_. /nanges

Tapi saya menikmati saat menulis fiksi ini sih, so gapapa xD udah apdeet! _Review_ lagi ya! :*

 **Guest077** : Hmm, kalau dibilang kutukan sih entahlah, tapi makasih banget udah mau menebak! _Chapter_ ini sudah apdet, dan maukah Anda me- _review_ lagi? :)

 **miel** : Saya nggak bisa bilang, soalnya bakal jadi _spoiler_ yang parah seperti _review_ di _chapter_ sebelumnya, tapi makasih lho udah mau nebak-nebak, huehehee. _Review_ yaa!

 **kufufufu-chan** : Umm, entahlah. Tanya saja sama Kuroko-nya, ehee /digiles

 **Rinsa Unuka** , **elineotaku19** , **fcsvf** : _Review_ -nya karena sama, jadi saya gabung ya XD ini udah lanjut kok. _Review_ lagi yaa!

Dadaa! _See you next chapter_!

~ _marmaladelicious_

P.S. : _Slight_ MidoKuro sebenarnya hanya penyaluran nafsu saya hahahahaha ;)

P.S.S : Apakah saya belum bilang _setting_ -nya saat mereka duduk di kelas 3 SMP? Maafin saya uhuhu :')


	4. Chapter 4 : Piece of Hope

"Tuan Besar mengalami serangan jantung?!"

Akashi Seijuurou yang tengah melaksanakan _home-schooling_ terkejut dengan suara salah satu pelayannnya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Akashi junior segera berlari meninggalkan _mansion_ kebanggaannya. Ayah merupakan satu-satunya yang dimilikinya, dan Akashi tak mau kehilangan orangtuanya setelah kematian ibu.

Memang sudah biasa terjadi bila Akashi Masaomi mengalami serangan jantung sewaktu di kantornya, tapi entah mengapa Akashi memiliki firasat buruk tentang kejadian ini. Firasat akan kehilangan dan ... kesepian.

Tidak. Akashi kecil di usia delapan tahun masih ingin memiliki keluarga, sekalipun itu berarti harus mengorbankan kebebasannya.

Rumah sakit kepercayaan keluarganya menjadi tujuan Akashi saat ini. Dia tahu jaraknya yang terlampau jauh akan membuatnya lelah sebelum sampai di destinasi, namun Akashi tak bisa menahan rasa panik. Apalagi dengan kondisi mendung yang akan segera hujan bisa saja menghambatnya, juga memperburuk keadaan fisik sang ayah.

Akashi melihat seorang anak sebayanya tak jauh di depannya. Di saat yang sama, petir menyambar pohon di dekat anak itu. Pohon tersebut bisa saja roboh dan menimpanya!

Tidak memikirkan dirinya sendiri, Akashi berusaha menyelamatkan si serba biru muda. Namun, di saat Akashi hampir menggapainya, tampak anak itu sadar kalau mereka dalam bahaya. Dia berlari ke arah Akashi, dan alhasil mereka berdua jatuh dengan posisi si anak menimpa Akashi, sementara pohon jatuh ke jalanan, mengacaukan aktivitas lalu lintas. Sikut Akashi berdarah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Akashi.

"Akashi Seijuurou."

Tidak dipungkiri bahwa Akashi tersentak. Dari mana orang asing ini mengetahui namanya? Di sisi lain, Mayuzumi Chihiro yang berada dalam tubuh Kuroko Tetsuya rasanya ingin menghilang saja. Kenapa dia malah menyebutkan namanya?! Akashi Seijuurou, pemegang kristal merah, bisa curiga padanya.

Ternyata mencari pemilik kristal tak sesulit yang dibayangkannya.

"Di masa depan, kau akan bertemu dengan anak ini, Kuroko Tetsuya." Dengan nada tegas, Chihiro mengungkapkan masa depan.

"Jadi kau ... siapa?"

Sebenarnya Chihiro tidak akan masuk ke dalam tubuh medianya, jika saja tadi Shougo tidak memasukinya. Chihiro tahu niat Shougo yang ingin membunuh Akashi dengan pohon yang menimpanya.

Bukankah orang ini terlalu lemah untuk menjadi pemegang kristal?

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa."

"Eh?"

"Aku akan memberikanmu kemampuan penyembuhan." Chihiro memegang tangan Akashi yang tengah menatap penuh tanda tanya. "Tapi, kau juga harus berjanji padaku untuk menjaga Kuroko Tetsuya saat kalian ditakdirkan untuk bertemu."

Akashi mengangguk polos. Tubuhnya bersinar untuk sesaat ketika sepasang tangannya digenggam. Mudah bagi seorang penyihir putih seperti Chihiro untuk menciptakan kemampuan, mengingat dia adalah keturunan penyihir paling kuat di masa dia hidup.

"Setiap orang yang ingin kausembuhkan, cukup pegang tangannya. Bila ingin menyembuhkan dirimu sendiri, lipat saja kedua tanganmu." Melalui tubuh Kuroko, Chihiro mengulas senyum tipis. "Terima kasih juga telah menolong anak ini. Sampai jumpa di masa depan."

Chihiro meninggalkan Akashi Seijuurou yang masih terdiam tak mengerti.

* * *

 _PRO-MI-SE_

 _Kuroko no Basuke / Kuroko's Basketball belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

 _OOC, AR, plot hole, failed supranatural, miss EyD/EBI, typo(s) and misstypo(s), Childhood!MidorimaKuroko, AkaKuro and another slight pairing(s) will appear_

[ **Perhatian!** Untuk _ending_ , saya akan membuat variasi _ending_ alias _ending_ lebih dari satu karena kebingungan antara mana _ending_ yang saya harus pilih. Yah, saya labil gitu(?). _Fic_ ini didedikasikan untuk **May Angelf** karena terlibat dalam barter _request fic_ ]

* * *

Akashi menempelkan tangannya pada dahi Kuroko. Masih panas. Sepertinya, suhu empat puluh derajat _Celcius_ belum turun juga.

Atas usul Kise yang seenaknya namun juga rekomendasi terbaik, seluruh anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ kecuali Murasakibara menginap di rumah Kuroko dan Midorima. Aomine sudah mengabari ibunya, Kise dengan mudah meninggalkan apartemennya, sementara Akashi telah menghubungi para pelayan keluarga Akashi untuk tidak mencari keberadaannya.

Tentunya tidak hanya sekadar menghabiskan malam bersama, tapi mereka sudah berjanji menginap di kediaman Kuroko setiap hari Sabtu untuk menjaga si rambut biru langit. Ingatkan mereka untuk mengajak Murasakibara minggu depan.

"Akashi, tidak tidur?"

Percaya tidak percaya, tapi mereka berlima tidur di kamar Kuroko yang tidak terlalu lebar. Posisi Kise di sebelah kanan ranjang, Aomine di sebelah kirinya. Sementara di depan ranjang, Midorima tidur di sana, dan Akashi di sebelah Midorima. Jarak yang lebar antara pintu sampai tempat Akashi tidur mereka siapkan untuk Murasakibara.

"Kita memang ingin menjaga Tetsu, tapi tidak harus seperti ini, bukan? Bagaimana kalau Tetsu jatuh dan menimpaku?"

"Aomine _cchi_ seperti takut ditimpa Murasakibara _cchi_ saja- _ssu_ ," celetuk Kise.

"Lagipula Kuroko tidur tidak sepertimu, Aomine," timpal Midorima.

"Dengarkan aku." Aomine yang awalnya ingin mengajak Kise dan Midorima berdebat membatalkan niatnya saat mendengar suara Akashi. "Sesuai apa yang menjadi perbincangan kita tadi, tidurlah sebelum pukul sembilan."

Kise melirik jam. "Sudah jam setengah sembilan- _ssu_."

"Kita harus bangun pagi untuk memulai penyelidikan mengenai Kuroko hingga sore hari dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing," lanjut Akashi sambil melihat ketiga temannya. "Aku akan tidur. Selamat malam."

Akashi mulai bersiap untuk tidur. Sebenarnya ini pertama kali dirinya tidur di lantai dengan hanya beralas kain, mengingat dia selalu bermandikan kekayaan dari kecil. Tapi siapa sangka tidur bersama teman-temannya begitu menyenangkan, tidak peduli di mana dia tidur? Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Akashi.

Sebelum menutup matanya, bahkan ketika dia masih terduduk, Akashi melihat Kuroko yang tidur dengan damai. Melihat Kuroko, Akashi bisa merasakan hatinya menghangat.

Akashi tidak menyesal sudah berjanji enam tahun silam, meski saat itu dia hanya mengangguk. Hingga sekarang, Akashi masih memikirkan siapa sebenarnya yang dulu dia temui.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, Akashi? Melihat Putri Tidur?" Tanpa mengetahui situasi dan kondisi, celetuk dari Aomine sanggup membuat lamunan Akashi buyar.

"Hahaha! Akashi _cchi_ menatap Kuroko _cchi_ seserius itu- _ssu_! Akashi _cchi_ terpesona dengan keimutan Kuroko _cchi_ ya?" goda Kise.

Sebuah gunting menancap di dinding. Bisa saja menembus kening Kise, kalau saja model majalah itu tidak menunduk dengan refleks yang bagus.

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh, Ryouta."

"Kise, kau nekat ya!" seru Aomine bahagia, tentunya sebagai sahabat yang berhati mulia.

"Kalian semua berisik. Aku ingin tidur- _nanodayo_." Seperti memang ingin cari mati, Midorima berbicara dengan spontan tanpa menyaring kata-katanya.

Karena posisi Akashi dan Midorima yang bersebelahan tanpa pembatas, dengan mudah gunting kedua Akashi hampir menancap di wajah Midorima apabila waktu tidak berhenti.

"Kenapa kau menghentikan waktu, Shintarou?" desis Akashi. Meskipun dia masih bergerak bebas, namun guntingnya terikat waktu sehingga membeku di udara.

"Midorima _cchi_ , Kuroko _cchi_ bisa sakit lagi kalau kau menghentikan waktu- _ssu_!" pekik Kise.

Midorima tak menanggapi. Dia memejamkan mata, kemudian tak sampai satu detik, keadaan kembali seperti semula. Perbedaannya adalah Akashi menurunkan guntingnya, membatalkan niatnya yang ingin menusuk kepala Midorima.

Mereka berempat menunggu saat-saat Kuroko akan terbangun karena asam lambung meningkat, asma, atau penyakit lainnya. Tapi nyatanya, mereka sudah menunggu sampai pukul sembilan, dan Kuroko sama sekali tak menunjukkan gejala-gejala kemunculan penyakitnya.

"Eh? Tetsu tidak terbangun?" Aomine menelengkan kepalanya ke kanan, menunjukkan kebingungannya.

"Shintarou, kauingin memperlihatkan sesuatu pada kami." Bukan pertanyaan, namun pernyataan. Sangat khas Akashi Seijuurou yang sedang bertukar posisi.

Midorima melepas kacamatanya, meletakkan alat bantu lihat tersebut di samping bantalnya. "Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau penyakit Kuroko tidak selalu kambuh. Akan kujelaskan besok- _nanodayo_."

* * *

Pertama kali yang terbangun bukanlah Akashi yang selalu mengikuti jadwal hariannya, atau Midorima yang tak pernah sekalipun menyia-nyiakan waktu, bukan juga Kise maupun Aomine yang bahkan ke sekolah saja hampir selalu terlambat. Tapi Kuroko Tetsuya, yang kali ini terjaga pada pukul setengah empat pagi.

Terlalu pagi? Sepertinya tidak.

Kuroko mengusap kedua iris akuamarinnya, kemudian melihat sekeliling dengan rasa kaget. Di kanan-kirinya ada Kise dan Aomine, kemudian di depan tempat tidurnya ada Midorima. Ah, bahkan Akashi juga tidur di ruangan ini.

Ada apa sebenarnya? Mengapa mereka semua menghabiskan malam di rumahnya?

Kuroko mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi ke dapur demi segelas air. Biasanya kalau terbangun sebelum jam lima, Kuroko akan membaca novel atau mengerjakan tugas. Namun, sekarang ini, dia bahkan tidak bisa ke mana-mana. Semua jalan aksesnya turun dari kasur ditutup.

Ingin tidur lagi karena sangat mengantuk, tapi sudah berusaha berkali-kali dia tidak kunjung tertidur. Kemarin dia tidur pukul delapan, lalu terbangun sesaat karena ada yang seperti mengganjal jalur napasnya entah jam berapa, kemudian terbangun lagi jam dua dini hari. Mengingat belakangan ini dia memang kurang tidur, Kuroko ingin membayar utang-utang tersebut, namun sayangnya mata dan otak tak memihak kepadanya.

Oh, Kuroko baru saja ingat sesuatu.

Bantal bersarung putih diangkatnya. Terdapat enam bulu angsa yang masing-masing memiliki warna yang berbeda. Kalau dipikir-pikir, warnanya sama dengan rambut Midorima dan keempat teman tim basketnya.

Ah, teman. Bisakah Kuroko menjadi bagian dari mereka berlima juga?

Dia mendapatkan bulu-bulu ini sekitar enam hari yang lalu. Selama itu pula, Kuroko menyembunyikannya di selipan buku catatan tugasnya. Tidak diketahui siapa pun kecuali dirinya sendiri, dia memindahkan enam bulu ke bawah bantalnya.

Soal asal-usulnya, Kuroko menemukannya saat sedang bercermin. Kala itu, pemuda dengan tinggi satu setengah meter lebih sedikit itu terkejut saat menemukan setengah tubuhnya berubah untuk beberapa menit di bayangannya. Rambutnya masih berwarna biru muda pada setengah tubuhnya, namun rambut pada sisi setengahnya berwarna keabu-abuan dan ukuran tubuhnya lebih besar. Beberapa helai rambut perpaduan hitam dan putih itu jatuh dan berubah menjadi enam bulu berwarna cerah, kemudian refleksinya pada cermin kembali normal.

Kuroko mengambil bulu berwarna biru muda berdasarkan perintah instingnya. Bulu tersebut bercahaya ketika Kuroko memegangnya, kemudian dia merasa tubuhnya tertarik.

 _"Bertahanlah, Kuroko. Bertahanlah. Aku ada untukmu, selalu."_

 _"Agar lebih sopan, biar kuperkenalkan ulang diriku. Namaku Akashi Seijuurou, dari kelas 3-A. Salam kenal, Kuroko."_

Ternyata bulu ini menyimpan memorinya yang bersifat mundur ke belakang. Bahkan Kuroko merasa seolah-olah kembali ke masa lampau. Figur Akashi yang pertama kali muncul di sana.

 _"Kau sudah sadar?"_

Satu pertanyaan muncul. Mengapa yang terus terlihat hanya suara dan memori bersama Akashi? Apakah dia memiliki hubungan dengan ketua OSIS di sekolahnya itu?

 _"Jadi ... kau siapa?"_

Jadi ... kau siapa?

Kuroko tertegun untuk beberapa saat. Kapan Akashi pernah bertanya padanya seperti itu? Lalu, di visualisasinya, Kuroko merasa tubuhnya lebih pendek, dan Akashi tampak lebih muda dan ... mungil?

Mungkinkah di masa lalu ... mereka pernah bertemu? Tapi kapan?

Selanjutnya memori kembali ke awal, kali ini wajah Kise Ryouta yang muncul. Ah, jadi memori yang terputar di sini ditampilkan sesuai urutan? Sistem apa yang dipakai? Abjad, mungkin?

 _"Kurokocchi, aku senang kau sudah sembuh-ssu!"_

Itu percakapan mereka kemarin sore. Saat itu, tidak hanya ada Kise, tapi orang lain juga mengelilinginya. Lantas, mengapa Kuroko hanya bisa melihat Kise?

Sebelum Kuroko bisa melihat seluruh memorinya bersama Kise, sebuah tepukan menyentaknya.

"Kuroko, bagaimana keadaanmu? Sejak kapan kau terbangun?"

Kini Kuroko menunggu momen yang tepat untuk bertanya pada Sang Penyembuh.

* * *

Kelima pemuda berambut warna-warni berkumpul di ruang makan pukul setengah tujuh. Akashi mengenakan pakaian Kuroko, sementara Kise dan Aomine memakai pakaian Midorima.

"Kalian berdua jangan mengotori bajuku- _nanodayo_!" Itu sudah yang kesepuluh kalinya Midorima berteriak pada Kise dan Aomine, yang tengah berkompetisi memperebutkan sepiring udang goreng.

"Ah, sudah lama rumah tidak seramai ini. Tetsuya dan Shintarou orang yang sangat tenang, jadi aku kesepian." Wanita yang sudah berambut putih seluruhnya tersenyum ramah. "Seijuurou, jangan sungkan untuk menambah porsi. Aku, Shintarou, dan Tetsuya memang sengaja memasak banyak."

"Waaah, jadi ini masakan Kuroko _cchi_ dan Midorima _cchi_?!" tanya Kise sambil melahap udang goreng. "Enwak- _sswu_!"

"Terima kasih. Aku menghargainya." Akashi tersenyum kalem. "Kalau tidak keberatan, kami berencana menginap di sini setiap hari Sabtu."

"Hahaha! Aku sangat menyetujuinya. Keramaian adalah hal yang kusukai." Nenek dari Kuroko Tetsuya tertawa lebar.

Sebuah udang goreng mengenai pipi Akashi, yang kemudian jatuh di mangkuk nasinya. Aomine sebagai tersangka membulatkan matanya. Kise berhenti mengunyah udang. Kuroko dan Midorima tetap makan dalam suasana mengheningkan cipta. Akashi mati-matian menahan sisi lain dalam dirinya yang ingin muncul dan mengamuk. Akashi sadar dengan adanya sisi lainnya yang jauh lebih temperamental, dia hanya akan memperburuk keadaan bila dia membiarkannya keluar mengambil alih.

Akashi mengembuskan napas. "Lanjutkan makan kalian."

Aomine dan Kise saling berpandangan. Tidak ada amukan dari pemuda yang irisnya bisa berubah sendiri, hanya sebelah pula. Kemunculan pemikiran itu membuat mereka berdua kompak menggelengkan kepala, seolah memiliki ikatan batin. _Mengejek Akashi Seijuurou, kau cari mati!_

"Aku sudah selesai," ujar Kuroko yang sedari tadi diam.

"Aku juga." Midorima menyusul.

"Aku pun begitu." Akashi berdiri dari kursinya, diikuti Midorima dan Kuroko. "Terima kasih atas makanannya."

Kuroko berniat mengambil mangkuk Midorima, namun pria tersebut menolaknya. "Kembali saja ke kamarmu. Kau harus banyak istirahat- _nanodayo_. Biarkan aku yang mengurus ini semua."

"Apa pun katamu, Shintarou- _kun_." Kuroko mengangguk sekali tanpa bantahan. Tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan Midorima. Selain menghabiskan waktu, Midorima tak pernah sekalipun kalah berdebat dengannya. "Aku permisi."

"Kami ingin berbicara dengan _Obaa-san_." Midorima menatap Kise yang sudah selesai, sementara Aomine mempercepat tempo makannya. Mungkin takut ditinggal. "Mengenai Tetsuya."

* * *

"Orangtua Tetsuya selalu merekam kegiatan Tetsuya setiap ada hal penting. Mungkin kalian ingin melihatnya."

Keranjang berisi setumpuk kaset disodorkan pada Akashi. Kise yang berada di sebelahnya mengambil sebuah kaset secara acak. Ada label " _Shintarou and Tetsuya's Interview_ " pada kaset itu.

"Midorima dan Tetsu?"Aomine yang duduk di samping Kise bertanya seusai membaca label tersebut.

Tanpa sebab, wajah Midorima memerah.

"Ah, pilihan yang bagus, Ryouta. Ini waktu Tetsuya dan Shintarou mengikuti wawancara dan tes masuk sekolah dasar." Sang nenek menempelkan telunjuknya pada dagunya, mengorek ingatan lebih. "Saat itu, Shintarou sudah sangat dewasa. Dia seperti anak berumur sebelas tahun."

Nenek Kuroko menghidupkan televisi dan pemutar DVD, lalu memasukkan kaset tersebut. Televisi kemudian menampilkan Midorima dan Kuroko kecil yang sedang bergandengan tangan. Dari tangan Akashi, Kise mengambil keranjang berisi kaset-kaset dan mulai mengeksplorasi kaset yang mungkin mengandung konten menarik.

Di video, terlihat Midorima dan Kuroko beserta perekam melewati sebuah tempat. Kamera menyorot pada tanda "Tata Usaha" di depan pintu. Wajah berkulit putih dengan pipi gempal sukses membuat Kise menahan jeritannya.

 _"Tata Usaha itu apa, Okaa-san?"_ Suara Kuroko ternyata tidak berubah dari dulu. Tetap lembut seperti biasa.

 _"Itu tempat untuk mengurus surat-surat, Tet-chan."_ Suara wanita yang merdu menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko. Sepertinya itu ibunya.

 _"Bukankah itu kantor pos-nanodayo?"_ Kali ini suara Midorima. Tidak seberat sekarang, namun sejak kecil Midorima sepertinya memang memiliki bakat suara _bass_.

 _"Ah, maksudnya surat-surat yang ada di sekolah, Shin-kun."_

 _"Apa tukang pos juga bekerja di Tata Usaha?"_

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kise dan Aomine tertawa, tidak menyangka bahwa Midorima sangat cerewet saat kecil.

"D-Diam kalian!" bentak Midorima dengan semburat merah di wajahnya.

Nenek Kuroko juga ikut terkekeh. Setelah melakukan _zoom-in_ , sebuah kurva tipis terukir dari bibir Akashi.

"Ternyata dari kecil Midorima _cchi_ sudah memakai kacamata- _ssu_ ," komentar Kise. "Kira-kira kapan Midorima _cchi_ tinggal di rumah Kuroko _cchi_?"

"Saat umurku lima tahun. Orangtuaku meninggal. Adikku sempat tinggal di sini kurang dari setahun, pada akhirnya ikut menyusul orangtuaku- _nanodayo_ ," jelas Midorima tanpa rasa sedih. Kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, ada getaran hebat dalam suaranya.

Di video, Kuroko dan Midorima memasuki sebuah ruangan bersekat, kemudian duduk di dua kursi yang telah disediakan. Ada perbincangan kecil di antara kepala sekolah dengan kedua anak beda marga tersebut. Mulai dari pertanyaan dasar seperti nama dan umur, sampai pertanyaan mengapa mereka berdua masuk bersama, yang dijawab Kuroko kalau dia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Midorima. Kuroko tidak ingin melepas tangannya dari sang sahabat.

Itu manis.

 _"Sekarang kalian jawab soal ini, ya?"_ Lelaki yang kira-kira berkepala tiga itu tampak menyodorkan kertas kepada Midorima dan Kuroko.

Omong-omong, bahkan sampai menulis pun tangan mereka masih bertautan. Kuroko menulis dengan tangan kanannya, sementara itu, karena Midorima kidal, dia menulis dengan tangan kiri. Tangan mereka yang tak terpakai saling menggenggam. Hal itu membuat Aomine tertawa.

"Astaga, ternyata Midorima begitu memperhatikan Tetsu! Hahahaha!" Karena komentarnya yang tidak penting, Kise mencubit lengan pemuda berkulit kecokelatan itu.

Arah kamera yang semula menampilkan Kuroko dan Midorima dari belakang, kini memperlihatkan bagian belakang dari kepala sekolah. Terlihat wajah kedua anak yang sedang serius mengerjakan soal.

 _"Ini angka berapa? Dua ya?"_ Midorima bertanya.

 _"Iya, itu dua."_ Suara bariton menjadi jawaban.

 _"Jelek sekali."_

Astaga, Midorima ternyata orang yang terlalu jujur.

 _"Dan ini angka lima ya?"_

 _"Benar, itu angka lima."_

 _"Kok hitam-hitam begini? Mana boleh hitam-hitam, itu jorok. Tulis angka lima itu seperti ini-nanodayo."_ Tampak Midorima yang tengah mempraktikkan cara menulis angka lima yang benar.

"Kenapa aku merasa Midorima _cchi_ menjadi guru dadakan ya- _ssu_?" tanya Kise sambil terkikik. Tidak terpikirkan kalau Midorima kecil begitu lucu.

 _"Kuku Sensei panjang-panjang."_ Suara Kuroko terdengar memberikan komentar. Anak itu masih menghitung jawaban matematika dasar.

 _"Iya, belum sempat dipotong."_

 _"Hitam-hitam pula. Sensei sangat jorok."_

"ASTAGA MIDORIMA _CCHI_ , KAU BENAR-BENAR CEREWET- _SSU_! AHAHAHAHAA!"

" _Obaa-san_ , kenapa kita tidak mengganti kasetnya?" tanya Akashi sopan.

"Sebentar ya. Ada yang aneh dalam video ini. Tunggu."

Midorima dan Kuroko terlihat sudah menyelesaikan soal mereka. Guru yang wibawanya seperti telah dirontokkan Midorima mulai bersiap memberikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lagi.

Sebelum bisa mendengar pertanyaan dari kepala sekolah itu, wanita yang telah lanjut usia mem- _pause_ rekaman, menunjuk anak berambut biru langit di video.

"Kalau kalian perhatikan, ada dua orang samar-samar yang berada di belakang Tetsuya."

"Woah, penglihatan _Obaa-san_ masih bagus- _ssu_!" puji Kise.

"Tentu saja! Meski aku tua, namun aku masih bisa melihat dan mendengar, hmph!" Maksud nenek Kuroko ingin bersikap angkuh, tapi malah justru terlihat lucu.

"Benar. Bila aku tak salah ingat, aku merasa ada yang tidak enak saat itu- _nanodayo_." Midorima buka suara.

"Mu-Mungkinkah itu hantu?" tanya Aomine. Fobia pada hantu merupakan hal yang sangat memalukan bagi pria sejati.

"Ah, kalian semua sedang menonton videoku dan Shintarou- _kun_ ternyata."

"WOO! KUROKO _CCHI_ , KAU MENGAGETKANKU- _SSU_!" jerit Kise.

"Kami sedang menonton video dua sahabat kami untuk mengenalnya lebih jauh, apa salahnya?" Aomine menatap Kuroko dengan rasa syok karena kemunculan Kuroko yang tidak diprediksi. Dipikir-pikir, Kuroko mirip dengan hantu yang ditakutinya karena melihat keanehan video tadi.

"Sahabat?" Kuroko menaikkan alis penuh keheranan, juga rasa bahagia dalam hatinya yang meluap-luap. Mereka belum akrab sepenuhnya, tapi mereka sudah menganggapnya ... sahabat?

"Ya. Kau adalah sahabat kami, Tetsu."

Akashi berdiri, kemudian memegang tangan Kuroko. "Wajahmu masih pucat. Lebih baik kau istirahat lagi."

"Akashi- _kun_ , aku memang sedang pilek," jawab Kuroko. "Aku juga ingin berbincang dengan Akashi- _kun_."

"Aku harus memanaskan air. Jangan lupa untuk makan siang saat jam satu nanti."

Setelah Nenek Kuroko meninggalkan ruang keluarga, Midorima mengeluarkan kaset dan memasukkannya kembali ke tempat semula. Pemutar DVD dan televisi dia matikan.

"Sebenarnya aku bingung. Apa di rumah Kuroko _cchi_ dan Midorima _cchi_ saling memanggil nama kecil- _ssu_?" tanya Kise penasaran.

"Ya, saat berada di hadapan _Obaa-san_. Kata beliau, anggap saja satu sama lain sebagai saudara- _nanodayo_." Midorima mana mungkin menjawab ketika Kuroko ingin dihibur atau saat Midorima ingin menegur atau meneguhkan hati Kuroko. Dia terlalu gengsi mengatakannya.

Dasar _tsundere_.

"Apa yang sekarang kaurasakan, Tetsu?" tanya Aomine yang mulai menunjukkan rasa solidaritas sebagai sahabat yang baik.

"Hanya pilek biasa. Terima kasih telah bertanya, Aomine- _kun_ ," jawab Kuroko. "Akashi- _kun_ , bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaanku?"

Midorima baru pertama kali melihat sorot mata Kuroko yang sangat intens. Seperti penuh akan rasa penasaran dan ... sedih?

"Tanyakanlah. Aku akan menjawabnya," tutur Akashi tenang.

"Apakah sebelum ini ... kita pernah bertemu? Saat kita kecil, maksudku."

Akashi menahan napasnya untuk sesaat. Pertanyaan ini sungguh di luar dugaannya. Sebentar, apa Kuroko menyadari pertemuan mereka? Tapi, bukankah saat itu _bukan_ Kuroko?

"Bila aku menjawab iya, apa reaksimu, Kuroko?"

Sepasang pupil melebar. Kuroko melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Akashi.

"Jadi ... kita pernah bertemu?"

"Kita semua pernah bertemu sebelum menginjak SMP, Kuroko _cchi_."

Keempat pemuda mengelilingi Kuroko Tetsuya, sementara yang menjadi pusatnya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Enam bulu yang selama ini disembunyikannya kini dia tunjukkan. "Aku melihat semua memoriku dalam salah satu bulu yang berwarna biru muda, sementara yang lain tidak memberikan efek untukku."

"Itu bulu yang kulihat saat memanggilmu," tutur Akashi.

Ketika Midorima berniat mengambil salah satu bulu dari tangan Kuroko, seakan ada aliran listrik yang membuat Midorima tersentak. "Sepertinya hanya kau yang boleh memegangnya- _nanodayo_."

"Tadi kepalaku pusing, dan itu rasanya sakit," tutur Kuroko datar, dan Midorima sudah bersiaga memberikan pertolongan pertama. "Namun semuanya hilang saat aku menyentuh bulu-bulu ini. Tepatnya yang merah."

"Oh! Warna-warnanya sama dengan rambut kita- _ssu_!" Kise tertawa ceria. "Akashi _cchi_ memang bisa menyembuhkan seseorang, dan melalui bulu itu, kemampuan Akashi _cchi_ tersalurkan ke tubuh Kuroko _cchi_!"

"Akashi Seijuurou, Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintarou, Aomine Daiki, kita bertemu lagi. Sungguh disayangkan Murasakibara Atsushi tidak dapat bergabung dalam pertemuan ini."

Keempatnya terkejut saat mendengar nama lengkap mereka, serta sebuah suara yang bukan milik Kuroko, melainkan seseorang yang lain ... seseorang yang mereka temui dulu, yaitu dalang dari semua ini.

* * *

Mayuzumi Chihiro tidak bisa membiarkan Mayuzumi Shougo—adiknya—menguasai dunia.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, Chihiro memutuskan untuk ikut serta membantu para pemegang kristal dan Sang Cermin. Pertama, Chihiro membantu Kuroko dengan mengurangi efek penggunaan kemampuan yang diciptakannya. Memang dia bisa menciptakan semuanya, tapi ada sesuatu yang dinamakan bayaran. Maka dia tak pernah membuat sesuatu kecuali sangat diharuskan.

Chihiro tidak bisa mengambil kebahagiaan sebagai bayaran, karena itu bisa menyeret mereka ke jurang keputusasaan, dan berakhir dengan kristal mereka yang menghitam. Mereka tidak mati, namun ketika kristal tersebut berwarna hitam, mereka tidak lebih dari sekadar mayat hidup atau _zombie_.

Kalau dulu Chihiro bisa memasukkan bayarannya menjadi jiwa negatif ke dalam tubuhnya yang akan memotong umurnya, dia tak bisa melakukannya pada tubuh Kuroko yang hanya manusia biasa. Sebagai gantinya, Chihiro mengubah jiwa negatif menjadi penyakit yang diderita Kuroko, yang akan timbul bila salah satu pemilik menggunakan kekuatannya.

Tidak sesederhana itu.

Sebuah penyakit timbul apabila seseorang dalam keadaan fisik yang tidak sehat, dan itu juga berlaku pada Kuroko. Bila faktor-faktor penyebab memungkinkan, maka penyakit itu bisa muncul. Bukan berarti setiap kekuatan yang terpakai akan membuat penyakit Kuroko kambuh, melainkan menunggu gejala-gejala yang menjadi peluang timbulnya penyakit tersebut. Lama atau tidaknya penyakit berlangsung tergantung pada pemakaian kekuatan.

Melihat kesehatan Kuroko yang buruk, kemungkinan besar Kuroko bisa meninggal. Karena kemampuan kelima sahabatnya tidak ada yang berpengaruh pada Kuroko, termasuk Akashi yang dapat menyembuhkan orang, Chihiro memberikan enam bulu pada Kuroko. Lima bulu yang akan memberikan kemampuan yang sama dengan milik _Kiseki no Sedai_ sesuai warnanya, sementara satu bulu berwarna biru muda yang menyimpan memori tubuh Kuroko, termasuk Kuroko dalam keadaan tidak sadar, alias ketika Shougo atau dirinya mengambil alih.

Bicara soal Shougo, adiknya terlihat tidak main-main dengan rencananya, dan Chihiro harus bisa menghentikannya, seperti yang pernah dilakukannya dulu. Bila mereka hanya dibiarkan tanpa peringatan, mereka akan dengan mudah dihancurkan. Percuma saja dia sampai membahayakan nyawa seseorang hanya demi menciptakan sesuatu sebagai pelindung para pemegang kristal.

Maka dari itu, pada kesempatan ini, Chihiro memutuskan untuk berkomunikasi melalui tubuh Kuroko.

"Namaku Mayuzumi Chihiro, _The Light Deity_ , yang mungkin membuat ini semua terjadi."

"Mungkin katamu, hah?" Aomine tampak marah. "Kembalikan keadaan seperti semula! Tetsu tidak bersalah, dan kau tak seharusnya menjadikan dia korban!"

"Kalian akan mati sedari dulu jika aku tak melakukannya." Perkataan Chihiro sukses membuat Aomine bungkam. "Penyakit dalam diri Kuroko timbul atau tidak, tergantung pada Kuroko sendiri. Midorima Shintarou, tentu kautahu apa maksudku."

"Em yaa ... Akashi _cchi_ memang mengatakannya semalam- _ssu_ …."

 _"Shintarou, kau ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu pada kami."_

"Ada apa?" tanya Akashi. Tatapan tajam dari sepasang rubi dilayangkan pada Midorima. "Jelaskan padaku apa yang kautahu, Midorima."

"Selama ini kita salah terka. Penyakit Kuroko tidak timbul karena kekuatan kita- _nanodayo_."

"Haaah, Midorima, jangan menjelaskan sesuatu setengah-setengah," gerutu Aomine.

"Dengan kata lain, apabila lingkungan memungkinkan penyakit Kuroko timbul, maka efek dari kekuatan kita akan timbul sebagai penyakitnya yang kambuh- _nanodayo_." Midorima berhenti sesaat untuk menaikkan kacamatanya, kemudian melanjutkan, "Gastritis Kuroko kambuh karena dia belum sarapan. Di saat yang sama, Kise membuat kloning dirinya sendiri untuk mengambil botol air minumku. Itu terjadi setelah asam lambung Kuroko naik, karena Kise mengatakan kalau Kuroko menghilang- _nanodayo_."

"Aku menemukan Kuroko pingsan di depan kelasnya, dan aku membawanya menuju klinik sekolah." Akashi meneruskan. "Ketika Kuroko bangun, aku sudah menghilangkan penyakitnya dengan kemampuanku. Anehnya, aku tak bisa menyembuhkannya, jadi aku memindahkannya ke tubuhku dan menyembuhkan diri sendiri. Tak lama, asma Kuroko kambuh karena dinding klinik baru dicat."

"Karena aku mengatakan Kuroko _cchi_ hilang, Midorima _cchi_ kehilangan kendali atas kekuatannya- _ssu_." Kise mengangguk. Dia mulai mengerti segalanya dengan semua kronologi mengenai kejadian kemarin di sekolah, yang dijelaskan oleh mereka bertiga secara berurutan.

"Ketika waktu berhenti, di saat yang bersamaan Kuroko mengalami sakit kepala yang menyakitkan. Mungkin disebabkan rasa paniknya atau memang Kuroko sedang dalam keadaan stres." Akashi mengakhiri penjelasan.

"Jadi intinya ... kita tidak secara langsung membuat Tetsu sakit? Kekuatan Kise menyebabkan gastritis pada Tetsu, kekuatan Akashi menyebabkan asma, dan Midorima membuat kepala Tetsu pusing?" Aomine menyimpulkan berdasarkan informasi yang didapatkannya. Meski dia dicap bodoh secara akademis, namun jangan meremehkan bakat sebagai polisi yang dimiliki Aomine. "Aku mengerti sekarang."

"Tak lama setelah ini, adikku ingin menyerang kalian. Aku akan katakan kalau dalam tubuh kalian, terdapat sebuah kristal yang diincarnya," terang Chihiro. "Dan dia akan mendapatkannya bagaimana pun caranya, termasuk membunuh kalian."

"Oh, begi—EEEEEEHHH?!" jerit Kise syok. "Aku masih mau hidup- _ssu_!"

"Tidak ada yang ingin mati, Bodoh," respon Aomine. "Bagaimana bisa kau memasukkan kista ke dalam tubuh kami, Tuan Mayuzumi Chihiro?"

"Kau memalukan. Bukan kista, tapi kristal- _nanodayo_ ," ralat Midorima.

"Rasanya Mayuzumi _cchi_ menyebut kristal, bukan kristal nanodayo," ujar Kise dengan maksud meledek.

Chihiro menghela napas. Sepertinya untuk bicara dengan mereka agak sulit.

"Bukan aku yang melakukannya, tapi kristal sudah ada di tubuh kalian sejak lahir." Chihiro memejamkan matanya. Di saat yang tidak tepat, Shougo mengajaknya bertelepati. Anak pertama keluarga Mayuzumi itu menolaknya. "Waktuku tidak banyak di tubuh ini. Kita akan membicarakan semua hal sedetil mungkin hingga ke akarnya."

Sepertinya sekeping harapan akan akhir cerita yang bahagia mulai datang.

* * *

 _to be continued_

* * *

 **A/N** : Pada akhirnya, Chihiro memutuskan untuk membantu _Kisedai_ melalui tubuh Kuroko. Ternyata para pemegang kristal telah mengetahui rahasia antara keterkaitan kekuatan mereka dengan Kuroko. Di sisi lain, Shougo yang telah merencanakan penyerangan ingin menghubungi Chihiro. Kira-kira, apa yang ingin disampaikan seorang adik pada kakaknya?

M-MAAF! Maafkan saya yang terlambat _update_! Kelas Farmasi membuat sibuk meski baru di kelas satu, terlebih lagi saya harus mengejar ketertinggalan. Saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya buat semua yang menantikan _fic_ ini (kalau ada), terutama Mei- _nee_ sebagai _requester_.

Mau cerita sedikit. Karena keformat, seluruh data termasuk data berisi keseluruhan cerita dari awal hingga akhir hilang, jadi saya sedikit lupa beberapa isi ceritanya. Walaupun demikian, saya tetap akan mengusahakan yang terbaik '3')/

Langsung saja balas _review_ ^^

 **Review Replies** :

 **kudaganteng** : Ini udah lanjut, _review_ lagi ya ^0^ btw, _penname_ -mu imut sekali! XD

 **May Angelf** : Tidaaak! Mereka saudara, bukan _pairing_! Etapi boleh juga jadi _incest_ XD /plak

CD ... anu(?). Kalau memang itu celana dalam, apakah Aomine sebegitu _gak_ modalnya sampai minjam celana dalam? XDD

Yup, Kuroko adalah wadah bagi Mayuzumi bersaudara. Kalau mengenai status Kuroko sebagai _Mirror_ , di _chapter_ ini tersirat jawabannya, jika Mei- _nee_ jeli.

Makasih untuk _review_ -nyaa~ tinggalkan jejak lagi ya~

 **narakura** : Saya masokis, jadi saya tega-tega aja XD /dihajarGoM

Sepertinya pertanyaanmu sudah terjawab di _chapter_ ini. Jangan bosan-bosan _RnR ya_ :3

Soal kekhawatiran Akashi pada Kuroko ... ini permintaan _requester_ ^^)" (aslinya dakuh fans MidoKuro garis keras).

 **Upah** : Sudah lanjut~

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** : Maafkan soal informasi yang telat itu uwu)"

Kalau ada yang bingung, jangan sungkan ditanyakan :)

Sekian yaaww! _See you_! Kita akan bertemu di _chapter_ 5 : _From Start to End, We'll Stand until The World Ends_

~ _marmaladelicious_


End file.
